Gongju
by This's still Rin
Summary: "Aku kecewa kau bisa tahu ilmu pedang. Kalau tahu begini, aku benar-benar harus berusaha lebih untuk membawamu." Terkadang, menjadi bangsawan adalah takdir yang paling buruk.. A JongKi Fanfic


Cast : Choi Jonghun & Lee Hongki

Tittle : Gongju

"Gongju-nim.. izinkan kami mengganti hanbok kebesaran anda.."

Satu anggukan kepala memberi tanda bagi para dayang untuk segera mendekati sang putri. Mereka bekerja dalam diam, melucuti pakaian sang putri beserta penghias kepalanya. Satu persatu helaian kain sutra bersulam emas luruh jatuh ke lantai kayu. Sebagian masih melilit sepasang kaki panjang dengan kulit seputih dan selembut salju abadi pegunungan tertinggi.

Tubuh molek dengan lekuk sempurna terekspos sudah. Hanya beberapa lilit kain tipis di dada dan batas pinggulnya. Para dayang kini berganti membuka ikatan rambut sang putri. Membebaskan rambut indah itu dari sanggul berat khas wanita bangsawan.

"Gongju-nim.. air untuk mandi telah siap.. apakah anda menginginkan kami tetep berada disini?"

"Tidak.. kalian bisa pergi. Aku perlu ketenangan."

"Baik yang Mulia…"

Semua dayang segera beranjak pergi. Salah satu dari mereka mengemasi pakaian kotor sang putri dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Mengetahui dirinya sekarang sendiri, sang putri segera melepas pengait lilitan kain di dadanya. Memperlihatkan dada putih rata dengan sedikit tonjolan otot. Hasil latihan diam-diamnya.

"Satu hari lagi-lagi selesai dengan kebohongan." Sang putri tersenyum datar. Ia mencoba temperatur air di dalam bak. Hangat. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia raup beberapa kelopak mawar yang mengapung mewangikan air mandinya. Pelan ia memasuki bak mandi. Menyembunyikam tubuh polosnya ke dalam air. Nyaman..

Sejenak semua sunyi. Hanya kecipak air terdengar dalam jeda waktu yang saling susul-menyusul.

SLINGGGG!

Bunyi nyaring gesekan pedang dengan udara terdengar. Menggemakan kebisingan ke udara kosong.

Mata kecoklatan sang putri menyipit. Kedua lengannya menekuk, memberikan dorongan pertahanan pada pedang bersepuh perak di tangannya.

"Ternyata benar, kau bukan seorang wanita."

Sang putri terkekeh, masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Kini pandangan mata bintang itu berfokus pada sosok yang menghunuskan pedang padanya. Sosok dengan balutan baju hitam dan topeng yang menutupi sebagian atas wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau kecewa?"

"Ya.." sang putri mendengus. "…aku sangat kecewa." suara berat nan dalam menjawab pertanyaan putri. Membuat cengkeraman pada gagang pedangnya menguat.

"Ka-!"

"Aku kecewa kau bisa tahu ilmu pedang. Kalau tahu begini, aku benar-benar harus berusaha lebih untuk membawamu." Si penyusup mengendurkan tekanan pedangnya. Memberi ruang pada sang putri untuk melompat ke depan. Kini posisi berbalik, sang putrilah yang siap menebaskan pedangnya ke leher si penyusup.

"Usahamu berakhir di sini, Tuan penyusup." Seringai puas terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Wajah yang telah membuat puluhan pangeran dan ksatria bangsawan bertekuk lutut dalam pesona palsunya sebagai wanita.

"Begitukah?"

Nafas sang putri tercekat begitu ia rasakan benda runcing menyentuh belakang lehernya. Belati? Sial!

"Apa kau tak tahu? dengan satu teriakan saja dari mulutku, nyawamu pasti melayang."

Binar kecoklatan sang putri kini membara dengan amarah. Melempar tatapan sengit tepat ke mata kelam sang penyusup.

"Heh! Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau begitu berani, selain memiliki wajah cantik, kau ternyata juga memiliki nyali yang besar. Kalau terus seperti ini, aku semakin ingin menculikmu Yang Mulia Putri Lee Hongki."

Tubuh sang putri menegang. Bukan, bukan karena tusukan belati atau apa, tetapi akibat sentuhan bibir lembut sang penyusup tepat di belahan bibirnya.

Kemudian… semua gelap

**XOXOXO**

Tubuh berbalut selimut bersulam bunga persik perak menggeliat. Ranjang besar berdecit pelan akibat gerakannya. Kelambu sutra merah muda yang jatuh menjuntai mengelilingi tepian ranjang dikuak perlahan oleh tangan-tangan para dayang. Membuat sinar fajar yang mengintip dari balik jendela merembes masuk menyilaukan mata tertutup sang pemilik ranjang.

"Gongju-nim.. sekarang sudah saatnya untuk bangun. Kami akan segera menyiapkan persiapan pagi Yang Mulia.." dengan kalimat terakhir, para dayang mengundurkan diri. Membiarkan sang putri membiasakan penglihatannya dalam cahaya terang.

Lee Hongki, putri dinasti Lee pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di dataran Cheonsang. Pemilik wajah secantik bidadari dengan kesan kepolosan yang dapat melunturkan keangkuhan para penguasa. Hanya satu kelemahan yang sang putri miliki. Gender. Ia bukan seorang putri asli berjenis kelamin wanita, tapi ia terlahir sebagai seorang pria. Pangeran jika boleh ia menyebutnya. Tapi tidak, sang kaisar Lee, ayahandanya tidak lagi membutuhkan seorang pangeran, beliau lebih memerlukan seorang putri dengan pesona yang dapat menarik perhatian seluruh dunia.

Maka berakhirlah masa-masa kepangeranan Lee Hongki. Kini, ia harus menerima nasib yang dijatuhkan ayahandanya. Menjalani sisa hidup sebagai putri pajangan. Hanya bisa dilihat dari jauh, tanpa boleh disentuh.

Sejuta permohonan pernah ia sampaikan pada sang Kaisar, namun apa boleh dikata. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari mulut Kaisar Lee. Hanya gelengan kepala dan lambaian tangan mengusir yang ia terima.

Marah? Tentu. Hongki pernah mencoba kabur dari istana selama sepekan. Hanya, nasib buruk tak begitu saja mau melepaskan belenggu darinya. Para pengawal istana menangkapnya. Mengikat tangan dan kakinya, memaksanya menggigit gumpalan kain untuk menutup mulut kecilnya agar tak menjerit ketika puluhan kali pecutan keras menghantam punggung.

Sakit. Dan lebih lagi begitu ibunya, selir Soon digiring ke ruang penyiksaan. Siap menerima rajam jika saja Hongki tak segera menyerah dengan kemauannya.

Kemudian Hongki mengaku kalah. Memilih mengikuti segala kemauan sang Kaisar meskipun ia tahu ia akan menjalani kehidupan palsu hingga akhir hayatnya. Segala rahasia terjaga. Tidak ada orang luar dinding keputrian dan bangsawan yang tahu tentang identitas asli putri kebanggaan mereka.

Hingga semalam. Laki-laki penyusup berpakaian hitam menghancurkan semua. Melanggar hukum khusus yang berlaku padanya. Masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi putri, mengetahui identitas aslinya dan yang lebih berat, berani mencium tepat di bibirnya.

Ibu jari dan telunjuk Hongki mengelus bibirnya. Mengikuti lekuk merekah itu dengan gerakan pelan. Mencoba merasakan jejak-jejak getar yang tertinggal dari sentuhan lembut bibir sang penyusup. Ah.. dia sudah gila. Semalam, entah apa yang terjadi setelah ciuman itu. Perasaan hangat nan nyaman yang ia rasakan membuat jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat. Membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Yang ia tahu, begitu ia bangun. Ia sudah berada di atas ranjangnya dengan pakaian tidur lengkap dan selimut yang menaunginya dari dingin malam.

Seperti mimpi. Hongki berharap itu benar. Sayangnya tidak. Goresan merah bekas sentuhan belati tersisa di leher belakangnya. Seakan menjadi saksi kebenaran yang telah terjadi semalam. Lalu.. secarik kertas yang ditaruh di genggaman tangannya..

"Yang Mulia…"

"Aku hampir selesai.."

Hongki mengencangkan ikatan pita Hanboknya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu.

Hari ini ia harus melayani jamuan teh Kaisar dengan alunan sanjo gayageum. Heh! Terkadang Hongki tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dengan para gisaeng di luar sana.

**XOXOXO**

Gelak tawa membahana memenuhi ruang jamuan tamu istana. Ruangan dengan perabotan mahal yang merupakan hadiah dari raja-raja atau sengaja didatangkan khusus dari berbagai negara tetangga. Lapisan emas yang mewarnai sendok dan sumpit ikut memberikan aksen kemewahan yang terkesan congkak.

"Yang Mulia.. ternyata kabar yang aku terima tentang kecantikan putrimu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Sungguh, putri Lee memiliki kecantikan yang mempesona. Keahliannya dalam bermain gayageum juga sangat mengagumkan. Sungguh harta kerajaan yang sangat berharga."

Kaisar Lee tertawa bangga. Tidak menyadari lantunan gayageum berhenti sejenak. Hongki menutup mata mengambil nafas. Penjilat!

"Aku bukan sedang berbasa-basi, Yang Mulia.. Kalau saja aku boleh mempersuntingkan putri Lee untuk putraku, aku pasti akan sangat berterimakasih."

"Ha-Ha-Ha.. Hmm.. Raja Choi, bukankah bunga persik yang indah harus tetap dijaga kesuciannya dari kumbang liar?"

"A-Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan kumbang liar! Apa kau sedang mengejek putraku!"

Kaisar Lee menghentikan tawa. Dengan tenang ia meminum sisa tehnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyebutkan tentang putramu, kan? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Kau!"

"Raja Choi," Kaisar Lee mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak ada sisa-sisa keriangan di wajah tua itu. Hanya ada wajah stoic penuh intimidasi di sana. "negara kita sudah berkoalisi sejak lama. Seharusnya tidak ada rahasia apapun yang kita sembunyikan satu sama lain, bukan? Tapi sayang.. hembusan angin yang aku dengar berkata lain. Kau mencoba menutupi kebegalan putramu dariku. Benarkah begitu, raja Choi?"

Jelas sudah. Wajah Raja Choi, pemegang kekuasaan wilayah timur memerah antara malu sekaligus marah. Bagaimana bisa Kaisar mengetahui perangai putranya? Ia sudah menghabiskan sebagian hartanya untuk membungkam para utusan Kaisar setiap kali mereka mengunjungi negaranya. Seharusnya mereka sudah cukup bungkam dengan berkantung-kantung keping emas di tangan. Namun sepertinya semua sia-sia. Rencananya untuk berbesan dengan Kaisar sirna sudah. Ia belum yakin benar sejauh mana kabar yang sampai ke telingan Kaisar. Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, mungkin Kaisar sudah mengetahui bahwa putranya lah yang menjadi dalang aksi pemberontakan kaum bawah akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya-Yang Mulia…"

"Sebaiknya bukan aku yang harus segera melangkah pergi dari ruangan ini. Bukankah begitu, Yang Terhormat Raja Choi?"

Menggeram marah, Raja Choi cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang jamuan.

Begitu pintu tertutup kembali, Hongki segera membereskan Gayageumnya. Ia tahu acara jamuan telah berakhir.

**XOXOXO**

Semburat keperakan cahaya bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan membentuk bias putih di atas air kolam istana. Hongki menangkup jubah malamnya lebih dekat ke tubuh. Udara malam pertengahan musim gugur bukan suhu yang pantas untuk digunakan berdiam di luar rumah. Angin dari utara menghembuskan uap dingin berbalut air es dari Tibet. Membuat kedua pipi putih Hongki merona kemerahan.

Hongki mengamati dua ekor ikan berwarna unik yang berenang riang tepat di bawah jembatan dimana kakinya berpijak. Ia sudah menyuruh para dayang untuk tidak mengikutinya. Dengan dalih ingin memanjakan diri dengan kesejukan udara luar sebelum beranjak tidur, ia mampu –untuk sementara waktu- mengelabuhi para dayang pengasuhnya.

Putri cantik itu merogoh sesuatu di saku yang terletak di dalam lengan hanboknya. Kertas tadi pagi. Ia telusuri permukaan kertas itu dengan jemari kecilnya. Sungguh lukisan yang indah. Tanpa sadar senyum kecil merekah di bibir Hongki. Lukisan sederhana kolam istana dengan siluet dua orang saling berpelukan di atas jembatan kecil entah kenapa membuat jantung Hongki menggebu. Ingatan tentang ciuman semalam juga semakin memperparah keadaannya. Sesuatu seakan menggelitik perutnya. Membiarkan perasaan bahagia sekaligus was-was membuncah. Memenuhi pikiran putri Lee Hongki dengan kelamnya tatapan tajam dan lembutnya sapuan bibir si Tuan penyusup.

Penyusup, eh? Hongki menggigit bibir, mungkin ia benar-benar penyusup handal yang berhasil membobol dinding pertahanan hatinya.

"Kau datang?"

Hongki memejamkan mata. Membiarkan sosok si penyusup memeluk tubuh dinginnya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan tangan lelaki itu menyusur pelan lekuk tubuhnya sebelum berhenti tepat di atas pinggang.

"Berapa lama kau memata-matai istana?" Hongki menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Tuan penyusup.

"Cukup lama untuk mengenalmu." Kepala si pemuda hitam tenggelam ke dalam lekuk leher jenjang sang putri. Rambut di sekujur tubuh Hongki meremang begitu ia rasakan kelembutan bibir pencuri hatinya.

"Na-nama?" Hongki berucap terbata. Sensasi menggelitik masih ia rasakan.

Kegiatan bibir si penyusup berhenti. Menyisakan getaran halus ujung saraf sensitif sang Gongju.

"Kau ingin memerangkapku?"

"Haha.. Lucu.. kalau aku hanya berusaha memerangkapmu, aku tak perlu membiarkanmu seujung kuku pun menyentuhku."

"Sombong.. Kau sama angkuhnya dengan ayahmu."

Hongki bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum meski ia masih belum melihat wajahnya.

"Kau sama sekali belum mengenalku."

"Tidak.. dan memang tidak akan pernah sebelum kau melepaskan diri dari kepompong dustamu."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku tahu.."

Nafas Hongki berhenti di tenggorokan. Benar.. ini sangat tak mungkin.

"Ikutlah denganku, Hongki…" desahan nafas hangat mengaburkan beberapa helai rambut Hongki. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh, ia ingin tak percaya dengan semua yang ia dengar. Tapi degupan keras dada sang penyusup yang berhantaman dengan punggungnya bisa ia rasakan.

"Kita bisa mati.."

"Aku bisa menjamin nyawamu." Rengkuhan di pinggang Hongki makin mengerat. Entah sejak kapan Hongki merasakan perasaan aman ini. Perasaan yang membawanya untuk terus berada dalam rengkuhan lelaki ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya buta. Buta untuk mempercayai begitu saja laki-laki ini dan ikut lari bersamanya.

"Berikan namamu dan aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi."

Hongki merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya melonggar. Hampir saja perasaan kecewa menghampiri namun cepat-cepat perasaan itu lenyap begitu tubuhnya di putar dan dagunya ditahan.

"Jonghun.. Choi Jonghun, nae Gongju-nim.."

Senyum merekah di bibir Hongki. Mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan yang ikut terpancar lewat binar matanya.

"Salam kenal, nae Hwangju-nim.."

Lalu keduanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan syahdu candu cinta yang mematikan. Di atas mereka, bulan sabit masih setia memancarkan sinar keperakannya ke atas bumi yang perlahan mulai riuh dengan suara dentuman meriam batu dan kebisingan pedang yang saling beradu.

Perang pembebasan dimulai…

END

Cuma mau re-post dari note FB.. ^^


End file.
